The Price
by Gruffen
Summary: "Slowly, she moved his limp head towards her, bent down and kissed him for the final time. As soon as she did, she felt a ripple in the air, like a gush of wind going out in all directions." Emma suddenly finds herself in a forest, lost. Soon kidnapped by some strange men on horses with swords and taken to a place with a very familiar face, but they have changed. Eventual Gremma.
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

"Graham!" she shouted as he crumpled to the floor, lifeless, unmoving. _Graham_. _What's happening? He was fine… Graham. Come back, please come back, _she thought, sobs wracking at her as she tried to resuscitate him. She tried and tried but after a while she knew that there was no saving him. He was gone. But she still tried, pumping her hands on his chest, trying to restart the heart he thought he didn't have. She finally stopped, accepting the fact that he was gone. _Gone._ She just sat there with his head in her lap, gently running her hands through his curly hair, tears constantly streaming down her face. She knew she should call someone. The hospital. Mary-Margaret. Just anyone who would come and help her. But she just wasn't ready to, because it meant that it was true.

It meant that she wasn't just dreaming. She couldn't just let him go, she had to say goodbye. Slowly, she moved his limp head towards her, bent down and kissed him for the final time. As soon as she did, she felt a ripple in the air, like a gush of wind going out in all directions, but was to tired and grieved to notice. Her eyes closed, she leaned her head back onto her desk, only to find it wasn't there. She opened her eyes in shock, sending her arm backwards in just enough time to save her from falling over. Looking down, she realised that Graham wasn't there anymore, and panic raced through her veins. She looked hurriedly at her surroundings and soon became very confused. _Is this a dream? Did I pass out or something?_ _This can't be real… _She thought, for she was surrounded by trees, a whole forest, and completely alone.


	2. Your Majesty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

Emma's legs were weak as she tried to stand up, she could barely stay up and she stumbled, hands shaking and her breath coming long and detached. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she tried to call Mary Margaret, but it didn't even ring. Checking the screen she saw that there wasn't any reception. _Stupid damn phone decides not to work when I need it most, _she thought_, well I might as well wander around... see if I can find anything. _Though truthfully she didn't really know what she was hoping to find. Storybrooke? The station? Mary Margaret's apartment? No, where ever she is at the moment, it wasn't a dream, the only problem is she has no idea how she got here when the last thing she remembers was holding Graham in her arms, trying to get him back to her.

So, she went off into the woods, slowly jogging, looking around for any sign of buildings or roads and after what had seemed forever, she finally stumbled across a dirt road, but sadly she didn't recognise it. Hands on her knees Emma heard a faint clopping sound, over and over again, and there was something else… a slight jingling? It sounded like metal on metal, and it was fast approaching and was coming right at her. Suddenly a group of men on horses rounded the sharp corner of the dirt road, all dressed in what seemed to be armour with swords and shields, a emblem gleaming off them. She just stood there staring like an idiot jaw dropped and mind reeling.

"You!" She heard one of them shout, "Who are you, what is your purpose here?"

"I-I ah. I got lost." She answered, still dumbstruck about their fashion and the horses.

"Which direction did you come from?" She heard another one ask, so she gestured behind her, where broken twigs and leaves clearly marked the way she had come.

The men looked at each other incredulously, and the man who seemed to be their leader exclaimed, "Seize her!" and suddenly she was surrounded by the men dressed as knights and before she could even realise what was happening she was bound and thrown into a small carriage that she hadn't noticed till now, hands tied together and a gag shoved in her mouth. She struggled, realising she was being kidnapped, there was a sharp scrape of metal on metal and suddenly everything went black.

Her head was pounding even worse then her last hangover, and her muscles felt stiff and cramped from being in the same position for a long time. The carriage that she had been not too kindly shoved into jutting up and down with the rocks on the dirt road. Her eyes felt stuck together and it took a few attempts to open them fully. There was little sunlight but once her eyes were adjusted she scanned the small cell, looking for any items that could help her escape, but there was nothing, so she listened as carefully as she could to the 'knights' hoping to get some knowledge of where she was going, or in fact _where she was_. But all she heard was the nickering of the horses and a few murmurs about 'a spy' or 'the queen' and something about snow?

Whatever that meant, these people where a bunch of loonies and she needed to get out of here before they got to whatever their destination was. For hours she looked for ways to escape, but she never found any, and it was becoming dark and cold, the only extra warmth she had was from her red leather jacket. Finally the shifting carriage grinded to a halt, and she heard far off shouts, sharp and short, like orders.

The cell door was suddenly opened and she was blinded by firelight after being in the dark for so long. Hands grabbed her arms and hauled her out and the next thing she knew, before she could even look to see where she was, a black cloth bag was pulled over her head. _That is it. I've had it with these people, _she thought, so she lunged and heard the satisfying groan as she hit one of them right where it hurts, but she was soon overpowered and bound tighter and she felt the cold steel of what must have been one of the swords she saw earlier caress her back.

She was lead down what she assumed was a long stone hallway, but the echoing made her feel like she was in something as big as a castle, with tones of stone looming above her, ready to crash down and kill her whenever it pleased. They passed through what Emma assumed to be a doorway and she immediately could sense the amount of space that was around her, it was huge!

The 'knights' brought her to a halt, and addressing somebody in front of her saying,

"Your Majesty, we found this young woman wandering around in the forest, coming from the direction of the Evil Queen's castle. By her strange clothing and unnatural behaviour, we have arrested her on the charge of suspected spy."

_Wait what? Your Majesty? Evil Queen? Suspected spy? Who are these people! _Emma thought, but before she could even contemplate voicing her musings a strangely familiar voice stated,

"Remove the cloth." And the black cloth that had been over her face was whipped off her head, and the complaints she was about to voice to this 'majesty' caught in her throat as her eyes widened in shock looking at the person in front of her.

"Mary Margaret?"


	3. Tragic Loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

_This is Emma, leave a message. *Beep*. _

"Emma, call me back now! I'm getting worried, please just call me." Mary Margaret said into the phone, concern spreading through her for her roommate and her friend as she walked down the street from Granny's Diner. _Where could she be, _she thought, _what if something's wrong and she is hurt and lost somewhe- No, your over reacting. But…Would it really hurt if you go to the station just to check up on her? _With her mind already made up, she have walked half ran towards her old car, a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had never had before.

The brakes screeched as she pulled up in front of the station, blue and red lights reflecting off the glass windows.

"Emma…" she whispered to herself as she rushed into the overcrowded sheriff station, more strange feelings dredging up. Pushing past the paramedics and hospital staff, she felt as if the world was going in slow motion. Everything sounded far off and distant, and suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a black bag, the exact right size to fit a body. And it was full. Mary Margaret's knees felt weak as she placed a hand against the wall barely noticing the soft voice that was talking to her.

She was pretty sure somebody had grabbed her arm, but all she could think about was the occupied body bag and the fact that her roommate hadn't come home last night. _Emma. _The image of the bag burned into her eyes, a sudden rage overcame her, wild and lunging. It felt direct, like it should be all placed on one persons head but she didn't know who and there was something in her mind trying to break out and she could feel it, fighting to come out of confinement. And suddenly one face came into focus while everything else staying blurred, a familiar face that was plastered with a façade of fake remorse and grief. The few metres that were between Mary Margaret and Mayor Mills quickly vanished as Mary Margaret lunged at the mayor, slapping her right across the face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" She screamed, complete and utter loss breaking her heart, and she lunged again only to find strong hands restraining her and pulling her back against the far wall of the station. Tears clouded her eyes now as the anger gave into grief. She heard her name being called distantly and an arm was wrapped around her. She tried to hear what the calming voice was saying and after a few moments some of the words filtered into her brain.

"-Mary Margaret its okay, it isn't Emma, she's not dead…"

The words made her catch her breath. She clung to the hope that had been just given to her and she lifted her head to see the face of the one who gave it to her. It was David.

"D-david! What are you doing h-here? What do you mean she's not… she's not dead. The body…"

"It wasn't Emma, Mary Margaret… it… it was Graham."

Relief and hope flared through her but some was soon replaced with guilt for feeling this way about Grahams death. But Emma was alive. She wasn't dead. _But then where is she?_

"David, have you seen Emma?" She asked urgently, determination set in her eyes.

"No, I thought she would be home with you, but I guess not considering your reaction to... well that."  
"David, she didn't come home last night and she was meant to be here yesterday afternoon… I just thought… because I hadn't heard from her, that something had happened and when I saw the body bag… I guess I just jumped to the conclusion."

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine maybe she's out on a case or something and fell asleep in her car-"

"I don't think that's the case Mr Nolan," interrupted a stone cold voice that could only be one person, "Miss Swans car and belongings are here at the station. She ran, obviously after murdering Sheriff Graham. It's a tragic-"

"Bullshit!" Mary Margaret growled.

The mayor paused, not fazed by the interruption.

"If you would Ms Blanchard, I ask that you refrain from using that language around my son. And I hope you realise that it is only in light of recent events that has prevented me from laying charges against you for assault."

Mary Margaret's glare softened considerably when she saw Henry standing not too far away, pale as a sheet and staring at the door in which Grahams body had disappeared.

"Why is he here? This is no place for a 10 year old!" She whispered urgently to the Mayor, ignoring the possible threat.

"I realise that Ms Blanchard, he came looking for Deputy Swan and unfortunately was the one who found the Sherriff. He's a witness and I don't want him wandering around by himself, now if you'll excuse me I will be going to the hospital." She replied, malice and hate showing on her face as she led Henry out of the station.

"Oh and by the way, Sydney Glass will be overtaking Graham as Sherriff, and David I'm sure he would love some help if you would wish to become Deputy?" She called out, turning to address David.

"Uh- sure I suppose…" David replied surprised by the job offer. And without another pause the Mayor of Storybrooke strutted out the door, leaving only David, Mary Margaret and a few hospital staff stragglers behind.

"Well… that was… tense."


	4. The Baby Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

"Remove the cloth." Snow White ordered the knight, curious to see the face of the person whom wears such strange attire. The knight obeyed, whipping the cloth off, and letting curled blonde hair cascade down the prisoner's neck. Her face struck her strongly… it seemed so familiar. But suddenly, the suspected spy whispered a name she thought she would never hear again.

"Mary Margaret?"

Her body tensed and her mind glazed over as memories of a chicken coop, howling and Red filled her mind. How did she know the name she had used as cover when she first met Red and the one that she had only _considered _using? Her mind came back into focus though when she heard shouting from one of the guards.

"You will address the Queen as Your Majesty, prisoner!" He shouted, raising his hand to hit the prisoner.

"Stand down Sir Raon!" Snow ordered, the knights hand pausing mid air, then snapping back into formation. "Guards, please step out."

The guards only hesitated a moment before following her orders, they could tell that she needed to have a private conversation with the prisoner. Once they had gone Snow looked kindly upon the girl, suddenly wishing her husband James was here.

"How do you know of that name?" She asked kindly, looking carefully at the completely familiar face for any reaction. Her forest green eyes exactly like her own widened with something that looked like realisation and with a whisper that barely left her lips, she said,

"Henry… It's real… oh my god… wait, then…" Suddenly her head snapped up, looking directly into her eyes searching for something and suddenly her eye catches Snows swollen belly, and if it was even possible her eyes widened even more but with panic and her breath became ragged. Snow jumped off her chair, running down to catch the blonde before she fell to the floor.

"What is your name?" Snow asked, completely confused by the reaction of the girl that could be no older then her.

"Emma…" she replied, blacking out not seconds after, her head falling softly to the side.

Convincing the knights to take the suspected spy up to the spare room near her own was a struggle, but after pulling the 'I am your queen, you will do what I say' card, they grudgingly obeyed and hauled Emma up the castle stairs. _Emma._ Placing a protective hand over her swollen stomach, she shuddered involuntarily. She had known for a while that the baby growing inside of her was a girl… she didn't know how she knew, but the feeling was so strong, much to James' belief that it's a boy. But the thing that had scared her most when Emma said her name was so, was that the instant she heard it, she knew that's what her baby would be called. And the blonde looked so familiar, it just stirred up strange feelings in her gut. _Who is this girl? She looks so familiar but I just can't place it! And her clothes… so strange, _she thought watching Emma resting in the spare room from the doorway. Suddenly arms slipped around her waist and a head placed itself on her shoulder. James was home. She turned and kissed him, lingering slightly, but pulled away when she heard Emma mumble something in her sleep-like state.

"Who's that?" He asked with confusion, but Snow saw the same recognition in his face that she had experienced, but the same confusion at not being able to place the face.

"That's Emma. And it isn't just me, she looks so familiar don't you think! It's been nagging me all morning, even since Sir Raon brought her in-"  
"Wait, why did Sir Raon bring her in?"

"Well… you see… she's could be, ah, a spy from Regina."

"What! What do you think your doing bringing a spy so close to our bedchambers? She could kill us in our sleep!"

Snow nodded slowly, knowing full well that she could have just risked both her and her husbands life, but Emma wasn't a spy, strange yes, but not a spy.

"But we have a spy in Regina's castle James and he hasn't said anything about her sending her own spy. She's not a spy James, cant you feel it to?"

James looked at his wife with confliction, not able to say no but not willing to say yes, but she took his silence as the answer she wanted anyway.

"She was acting strangely though… when she first came in she called me Mary Margaret." Snow commented, earning a look of disbelief from him. He was the only one besides Red and Granny and now Emma who knew about the fake names. "And she mentioned something about somebody called Henry and how he was right. She seemed to realise something when she said that, because next thing I know she fainted."

James brow furrowed as he mulled over these strange behaviours. Snow was right about something being completely familiar about her, but he couldn't just let a stranger into his castle.

'I'm putting a sentry in front of her door in case she does try anything. I've got to go debrief the knights from the mission though, don't stay her to late, love you." He said, kissing her again with a smile and walking back down the hallway. Snow watched him go, and as soon as he disappeared behind the corner, she walked gracefully into the soon-to-be baby room and sat down in a rocking chair that her own mother had held her in and waited for Emma to wake up.

**I'm so sorry that this one wasn't exactly eventful, but I promise the next few ones will be ;) I have some interesting plans up my sleeves.**

**Special thanks to RleFay, NCISGleek, 7Seven7, Guest user Snowing and miley-avril for the reviews, and I promise to update as soon as I can. **

_-Bridey_


	5. Always does in movies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

Sunlight burned her eyes as Emma turned her head for a more comfortable position. Squinting, she looked up to see bright sunlight streaming through a window, blinding her and making her eyes water horribly. Sitting up she wiped away the dream tears and inhaled deeply

"Emma?" A voice asked, and she suddenly stiffened, she hadn't realised somebody was in her room. Slowly she turned towards the voice, eyes still blinking rapidly. She visibly relaxed as she saw the familiar face, looking at her with concern. Usually she would hate the concern, but it was kind of what she needed right now after that emotion draining dream.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I had last night, it was crazy-" But she cut herself short, now able to see the figure properly, she knew it wasn't Mary Margaret. The hair was too long, the dress she was wearing, a white long gown, was completely different then what she had ever seen Mary Margaret wear and something about her stance was so much more confident. Oh and there was also the baby bump. And all the memories of the previous day came back in one giant headache. Rubbing her forehead she looked at 'Snow White'. _Oh god how am I ever gonna be able to get used to that?_ She thought. Snow just sat there, concern still on her face while Emma observed her, trying to let the knowledge that it was in fact her mother standing right in front of her, with the exact expression a mother would be seen to have for the concern of their own child, sink in. The only thing that made it even more overwhelming is the fact that her parents are _fairy tale characters_. In fact one of the most well known stories and her personal favourite, the classical Snow White and Price Charming. Being in trouble a lot as a child Emma never really got to read books, but she remembered one time when she was really little a boy a few years older then her had read her some fairy tales to try and cheer her up after she had been yelled at by her new foster parents. The one of Snow White and her Prince had always stuck in her head, always been her favourite, and she had never really known why until now.

"Emma are you alright?" Mary Margar- no_ Snow_ asked. She realised she had probably just been staring at her for the last few minutes, completely lost in her own world. Blushing slightly, she turned away and looked around the room. There was lots of furniture pushed about and brightly coloured toys clattering the floor.

"What is this place?" She asked confused, barely aware that the words had escaped her lips.

"Its ah… a baby room," She replied, nodding slightly, "My husband and I have been finding furniture and toys ever since we found out, though admittedly it's a bit of a mess. James wants to decorate the whole room himself, but the servants are always hovering around, it drives him mad. It is a bit disastrous though isn't it?"

Emma glanced at Mary Margaret's, _wait I mean Snow, _she still couldn't believe that she was looking at the mother she had been searching for most of her life.

"Your child's room?" She asked softly, shifting her gaze to look at all she had missed, and with a deep shaky breath she realised that her parents _had _cared for her, they had loved her, and because of that they had to do the hardest thing possible to give Emma her best chance. Tears threatened to erupt from her eyes, _god all this has made me soft, _she thought, blinking away the tears and gazing at her hands folded in her lap.

"Emma, who are you?" Snow asked with something like desperation in her voice. _Oh god I've told her my name? I really hope that doesn't destroy the universe or something… always does in movies, _she contemplated. Mentally shrugging she looked at her forest green eyes, mirroring her own and said,

"Emma, as you said. Emma Swan."

"No I mean… where are you from, why were you wandering around in the forest?"

Flashes of Graham dead on the floor filled her vision, as if from the view of another person she saw herself lean down and kiss him goodbye, tears covering her face and the heart ache of that moment came all to clear yet again. Still avoiding her gaze, she realising that the question was hanging, she took a deep breath and replied unable to keep her voice from cracking,

"I was with someone… and I- I lost them." _Damned lady makes me wanna spill my guts just as much as Mary Margaret, _Emma marvelled.

"I take it you mean more then just being lost in the forest?" Snow asked sympathetically, moving as if to come over and comfort Emma to which Emma moved away, shifting her walls up like an old habit. Snows keen eyes noticed the gesture and stayed put tilting her head slightly showing her curiosity.

Suddenly a tall man appeared at the door, someone Emma knew she should have been expecting but still completely surprised when he appeared. A man that she partly was supposed to hate because he broke her bests friend's heart.

"Emma this is James, my husband." Snow introduced and without really meaning to Emma replied with a little hostility,

"I know." She got strange looks for that, but no one said anything.

"Hello Emma," James said a charming smile lighting his face, "Where do you live? Maybe we can arrange an escort to get you back to your home?"

Emma sat staring for what seemed like hours but the silence was cut by a cruel laugh that escaped from her lips as it really dawned on her how far away from home she really was. And that she had no idea how to get back.

"I don't think any escort could get me back home."

**I'm sorry again that this one wasn't exactly eventful. I just need the more uneventful things to happen before the eventful ;)**

**Special thanks to NCISGleek, and thank you everyone for all the reviews! I'll make sure the next chapter is up faster then this one was.**

_-Bridey_


	6. Hot Chocolate

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I know its been ages, and I apologise 10000000 times, it has just been a little hectic lately. A big thanks for everyones reviews, I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

"What!"

"I know! I don't know how it happened, there were no signs of poison at the crime scene but the Tox screen say that he was, in fact, poisoned." David exclaimed, just as confused and surprised as Mary Margaret.

"And they're blaming Emma?" She asked sadly, to which David only looked at her with that sad puppy like look in his eyes, giving the answer Mary Margaret already knew. Sighing she stared at the mug of hot chocolate in her hands, trying to think of anything that could prove Emma's innocence. _Where are you Emma? Why did you disappear? _

The last few days after Graham died and Emma disappeared had been hectic. There had been interrogations, interviews, and rumours. And they all believed that Emma had killed Graham. Except David. She was supposed to stay away from him, and eventually get over him. But he was the only one who seemed to believe her when she said Emma didn't kill Graham.

Of coarse there was the people who just couldn't believe it, like Ruby or Granny, but they didn't do anything to prove her innocence, they just didn't know Emma as well as Mary Margaret did. David had started working at the station and preformed all the physical investigations while Sydney did all the paperwork, David didn't mind that at all, and the whole time he had kept Mary Margaret up to date with their findings. He knew she would half kill herself worrying and it brought her some relief knowing what was going on. And Henry, poor Henry, she hasn't seen him at all since that day. _Regina's probably locked him up in his room_, Mary Margaret thought.

A knock at the door startled them both and David always quick to react, strode over and turned the handle. Little sobs reached Mary Margaret's ears as she pulled herself from her seat and she saw David's stiff posture relax a little. Suddenly a small brown haired dart rocketed past him and collided with her, almost knocking her off her feet. _Speaking of the little guy…_

"Henry! What are you doing here, are you alright?"

"S-she is going to kill her! S-she said t-that she was going to end h-her. I don't want h-her to die, I-I just got her here."  
"Henry, calm down, are you hurt?" Mary Margaret asked

Henry shook his head in Mary Margaret's blouse, soaking it with tears. They all just stood there for a few moments, not really knowing what to do. David motioned to the door, asking silently is he should leave, to which Mary Margaret just shook her head slightly, she might need his help.

She half lead half carried Henry over to the couch and gently sat next to the sobbing boy. Feelings almost exactly like the ones she had for Emma started rising in her chest, and all she wanted to do was hold Henry close, wipe away his tears and tell him everything was going to be alright. He reminded her so much of Emma, she could barely hold herself together. Emma's absence had affected her more then she thought it could, barely letting her eat or sleep, or even teach her class properly. She had thought about taking a few days off, but it was one of the only things that took her mind off Emma, and she needed that. The worry and fear she had would overtake her if she stopped.

David made some hot chocolate while Mary Margaret tried to calm Henry down; he was soon calm enough to speak properly even if his voice sounded hoarse and broken.

"Henry," Mary Margaret asked carefully, hugging him slightly, "What were you talking about before? Were you talking about Emma?"

A small nod.

"What do you mean Regina wants to 'end' her?" she asked, glancing at David who had walked over to the couch and placed a hot chocolate on the table, watching Henry intently.

She looked back at Henry as he slowly raised his green eyes to look into hers, and she could see the sleepless nights hanging under his eyes.

"She was talking to somebody on the phone, I think it was Sheriff Glass, and they were talking about her. How they were going to find her. Sheriff Glass must have said something to make her angry, because she started talking differently. It was kind of like the voice she has when she is talking about mayor things, but it sounded different… more… _evil. _She said she was going to end Emma, she's going to find her and kill her I know it!" He shouted, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Henry I'm sure everything wi-" A knock at the door interrupted her, short and brisk, business like. She knew exactly who it was, and as always those feelings she got when she was in her presence came again, like when she was with Emma, though they felt completely opposite. The Mayor had always seemed to raise a sort of anger in her, but there was always pity there too. The strangest thing was that she never used to feel this way; it was only a few months ago, when a golden haired stranger entered the dull town of Storybrooke. So much had changed since then, _not so boring now, _Mary Margaret thought.

Again David opened the door, knowing fully well who stood opposite. He should have felt afraid, he should have been worried what the Mayor would do when she saw him here, talking with Mary Margaret, but he wasn't.

"Good morning Mr Nolan," A tone of fake surprise tinging her voice, but a very genuine smile played on her lips, "I'm surprised to see you here, how's Mrs Nolan?"

"Morning Madam Mayor, Katherine is doing just fine, thank you for asking." He replied with a smile so genuine looking Mary Margaret almost believed it was real.

As always, the Mayor walked straight into the apartment with her black heels clicking, wasting no time in waiting to be invited in. As soon as her eyes fell upon Mary Margaret, all traces of any happiness ran from her face and were replaced with hatred and ice cold stares, causing Mary Margaret to shudder involuntarily. Henry didn't protest when she told him to go downstairs and sit in the car, all his energy had been drained running here and sobbing and he knew he would have to leave sooner or later, so there was no point trying to stay any longer. He trudged off to the car without saying goodbye, barely able to walk straight. Madam Mayor watched him as he carefully descended the stairs, then turned her vulture stare at Mary Margaret.

"Next time Ms Blanchard, if there is a next time, I expect you to call my office immediately."

"Henry was just confused, he just needed some comfor-"

"He is not your son Ms Blanchard, he is mine. Right now he needs to stay home and recover from his ordeal at the station the other day, and you encouraging him to wonder around doesn't help at all." Her words were as sharp as a knife, and usually Mary Margaret would shy away, apologise and move on, but lately she had been feeling different, but not like she wasn't herself, more like she was being _more_ like she should be.

"You're right Madam Mayor, Henry does need to recover. But feeding him and giving him therapy sessions is not the kind of recovery Henry needs. He needs comfort, and you seem to be doing a very poor job of doing so if he has run all this way. I suggest that you take time to comfort your son Madam Mayor, or you may as well lose him more then you already have." And with that she marched the Mayor out the door and closed it in her face before she could even blink, leaving the three adults all completely shocked, but none so much as Mary Margaret herself.

Regina blinked a few times before she regained her senses and comprehended what had just happened. Mary Margaret had stood up to her. It was something she had made sure she wouldn't be able to do when she enacted the curse; she took away Snow White's will to fight. She took away her bravery. But it was showing again, and all because of this wretched blonde woman. She would have to fix that; hopefully it wouldn't be too hard.

She allowed herself a small smile as she descended the stairs her plan had worked. David couldn't keep Mary Margaret in the dark about the case, and Regina knew it. David would tell her everything, he would keep her updated and let her know everything about the case of Grahams death and Emma's disappearance. It was fun watching Snow White slowly destroy herself over her daughter, especially when she had no idea she in fact had one. _All the more fun_, she thought. Sydney as sheriff had proven very useful in itself, he could easily tamper with the evidence, give evidence of a poison when there wasn't one, leave behind a connection of webs that all pointed in the direction of Emma Swan and now she basically controlled all of Storybrooke.

The only problem was the worthless Emma Swan, who had disappeared off the face of the earth, or at least this earth. Regina was annoyed to find herself stumped on this subject, where had the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming gone off? She didn't leave Storybrooke, her car was still there and there was no sign of her anywhere near the boundaries of the curse. She had somehow escaped through magic, but the only other person she knew had magic was the one and only Mr Gold or as she knew him, Rumpelstiltskin. Stepping into the car with a sleeping son, she watched herself in the car mirror as a devilish grin pierced her face as she thought of giving the little imp a visit.

_Things are getting very interesting now_, she thought.

**OHHHH Regina is getting some plans yeah? Thanks again everyone for reviews and such, I literally would not be motivated to write any of this if it wasn't for you guys. Hope your having a great day, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be up soon (PROMISE) aaaaand please review :3**

_-Bridey_


	7. The Return

**I'm so bad at keeping promises... BUT THIS TIME I SWEAR I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE! I WAS AT A PLACE WITH NO WIFI FOR A WEEK. So I couldn't update. IM SO SORRY BUT I'VE DONE THIS CHAPTER NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

"And this is your room."

Emma stared into the draughty room. Brown curtains hang tattered above the window, the sunlight coming through the tears, lighting up the dust in the air, almost making it mesmerizing. Yellow-brown sticks of straw protruded from the mattress on the stone floor, already making her miss her bed in Storybrooke. She'd been through worse though and the sound of scuttling mice and cockroaches weren't exactly a new thing. _Oh god… aren't I supposed to be a princess here or something? _She thought, chuckling slightly like it was an old inside joke.

"Your clothes are there, you'll be working in the kitchens today."

"Uh… thanks," Emma said wearily, picking up the brown rags and holding them as far from her as she could, "but isn't there some sort of, uh, pants I could wear? I'm not really a dress person."

The old plump woman looked at her as if she had spontaneously turned into a flying pig and without bothering to conceal the shock and rudeness in her tone stated, "And where are you from? The Troll Bridge? No, all women employees wear these dresses. You will be expected in 5 minutes. Don't be late."

And without a second glance she left the room, closing the door behind her. Emma stared at the dress and outwardly shuddered. At least they hadn't taken her leather jacket. Though her clothes smelled just as musky as the room did. She had slept in a room near her parents last night after Snow insisted that she would sleep better for it, though sleep alluded her with the memories of the day scattering in her mind. Little did she know that Snow herself had given up on sleep that night, and checked in on her regularly.

When Emma suggested tiredly the next morning that she be moved to a different room, Snow had been strangely reluctant to agree, and even stranger, so had James. But they ended up agreeing, suggesting that she work in the palace while she was here and earn some money. All the charges of suspected spy had been dropped, but she had nowhere else to go anyway and her parents lived here, so where better? Emma had quickly adjusted to calling Mary Margaret Snow and David, James surprising herself in finding that the names suited them. She didn't have to concentrate so hard on calling them by their right names in this world so much.

After slipping on the dress and adjusting to the itchy fabric, Emma climbed her way down into the kitchens, where the noise alone was enough to guide her. As she got closer she heard some familiar voices and saw some familiar faces, none that she knew well enough to react. Until suddenly she heard two voices that were very familiar.

"Red! Get down here!"

"I'm coming Granny!"

_Well at least Granny's name hasn't changed..._ Suddenly somebody in a red cloak came burst around the corner, almost knocking Emma off her feet but before she could, the person in the cloak caught her.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I wa-" Emma paused mid sentence when she saw the face of the waitress she saw most days, but there was something different, just like the rest of the people she had seen.

"It's fine, it was my fault. Granny calls you know," Ruby replied with a smile. _Wait what's her name here? Did I hear Granny calling her Red? Is she Little Red Riding Hood? _Emma thought as she struggled to find a reply. Red's face scrunched up into confusion as she looked at Emma's face. She inhaled heavily, as if smelling something.

"Do I know you? You look familiar… but I swear I have never met you before! It's like you remind me of someone I know… and you smell familiar too… But I just can't place it."

"My smell?" Emma asked incredulously.

"RED ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!"

"Coming Granny! I'll see you later okay? Bye then." And off she went, running towards the entrance of the castle, her cloak covering the look of confusion and slight recognition on her face.

The kitchens were busy, and Emma was just shuffled from one job to another. It wasn't that she wasn't used to doing chores and hard work, it was just the medieval methods used. _Isn't there supposed to be magic here or something? Cant they just click their fingers and the kitchen cleans itself? _Emma thought as she mopped the hard stone floor, trying to ignore the little bit of stitching poking into her lower right rib. The day went by in a haze, and the disapproving looks started to die down as she found some more modern jobs. It was almost mid afternoon and she was cleaning some dishes from lunch when one of the more superior maids came up to Emma with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"You girl! Take this to the Queens quarters, the one near the throne room, she has a guest." She managed to say before the tide of workers swept her away. Emma sighed at the thought of seeing Snow again. It was starting to get hard seeing her face but not seeing the person she knew there. She missed her home, and she missed her best friend. Not to even mention Henry.

Slowly she made her way to the thrown room, and in rearranging the tray so she could knock on the door, almost spilt all the tea. The door was opened and she stepped carefully balancing the tray. The guest that the maid had mentioned was sitting facing the window, looking out into the mountains. But there was something familiar about him…

The guest turned to face her when the tea splattered on the floor and the cups shattered on the red carpet. Somehow she still had hold of the tray, even though all feeling had fled her body as she gazed upon the face of somebody she though she would never see again. Graham.

She turned and ran. Just ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't particularly care either. She tasted the salt of her tears as she ran, the dress tripping her now and then, but on she went. She passed running guards, maids and servants. All seemed to be in a disarray like her own, and though she didn't register it at the time, she saw panic everywhere. Knights ran with their hands on their hilts, ready to draw any moment while servants went the other way heading to the back of the castle. A distant boom shook the ground, but Emma still ran until she was completely lost, in a dark dungeon-like cave with only one torch. There she fell against the wall, sinking to the ground, the darkness giving her comfort as it hid her tears. A maniacal giggle echoed down the cave, making Emma pause her sobs and look into the darkness of the end of the tunnel. Movement glittered in the dull firelight as the giggle continued, sending chills down Emma's spine.

"Wh-who's there?"

The only reply was more spine tingling giggle, but it was like it spoke its own language, telling Emma to move closer, too come into the firelight. She wanted to fight the temptation, but was too weak from running and sobbing, and she gave in. Her steps filled the cave, hiding every other sound but the giggle, and finally the light touched her face and she saw a cell, spikes going up and down, close enough together to stop anyone getting though, but far enough apart to fit an arm. She came so close to the cell that her nose almost touched the bars, and yet the giggling seemed still so far away. Another boom shook the ground, but again she took no notice. She peered deeper into the cell, wondering what kind of creature could make such a strange noise when another boom rocked the earth, and suddenly she turned away from the cell, and like an instinct, knew what was happening outside of these dungeon walls. Somebody was attacking the castle. And in that moment a pair of scaly hands clasped her and covered her mouth, muffling her scream and pulling her closer to the bars, and a high-pitched voice rang out in the cave.

"Why hello there dearie."

**RUMPLE! I just had to introduce him so why not. And Graham is back hehehehe anybody guess how he is there when he is still under Regina's control? and also why is he meeting Snow? and who is attacking the castle? AND WHAT IS RUMPLE DOING!? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER (maybe :P)! Thanks for all the reviews so far LOVE YOU ALL aaaaand please review :3**

_-Bridey_


	8. Coffee and Hats

**Wow I think maybe I should just stop saying it'll be updated soon... I don't know why but it seems I can only write this at 2am. I'm just awesome like that okay, don't judge me. Anyways sorry for the late update and I hope you guys like the new chapter :3 kinda like a filler I suppose. Anyway... enjoy I suppose :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

Mary Margaret watched as the new sheriff walked out of the station just as the streetlights flickered on for the night. After he had drove off, she hurried into the building, failing miserably trying to be discreet as puddles splashed her shoes. She ran in to David making himself a coffee, even though it seemed too late for such things. Deprivation of sleep stood out as he smiled wearily at her entering the building, sipping the steaming drink.

"Hi David, how was your day?" Mary Margaret asked, sounding as tired as David looked.

"Unproductive," He said sadly, shaking his head, "Every single lead I get comes to a dead end. I haven't been able to find any evidence of another person anywhere!"

He sat on his chair with his head in his hands; it was killing him as much as it was killing Mary Margaret that Emma was being blamed, and truthfully he didn't know why. He didn't know Emma that well. _Maybe its just because she's important to Mary Margaret, _he thought. He felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder and he gazed up and saw Mary Margaret's giving him a look of concern, though he could still see the disappointment in her eyes as much as she tried to hide it.

"Well what did you find today?" she asked.

David sighed.

"Almost nothing. But I'm certain that Emma didn't run away herself, there's no way she could have vanished so fast without a car or other mode of transport, so somebody must have taken her. There are no tyre marks on the road, and no sign of a struggle at the crime scene. It's just as if she vanished right on the spot."

A flicker of anger crossed Mary Margaret's face when she heard that David was certain somebody must have kidnapped Emma, it burned like a fire inside her and it was always the same person fuelling it.

"Do you think it was Regina?" She asked.

David didn't answer but the look he gave her was enough to say that he had thought of it to.

"If it is her, she wouldn't be able to take care of Emma all by herself, she's to busy all the time. She would have to have other people with her, and somewhere it wouldn't look suspicious to suddenly have a new face. So it would have to be quite populated, with lots of people, too busy to notice them." Mary Margaret contemplated. David looked at her with shock, and a little bit of awe. He hadn't even though about that. _I have no other leads… so why not? _

"So places with lots of people, and that have different faces all the time?"

"Yeah, something like a shop… or a restaurant."

A look of bewilderment passed both their faces as they thought of the place that best fitted the description of what they were looking for.

"The hospital!" They half yelled, half whispered in unison, a smile creeping on their faces.

"Where though? Where there any rooms in the hospital that you were never allowed in while volunteering? Or did you see any strange people around there lately?

"I can't remember any overly strange people… but there was this one room, nobody I know has ever gone in it, and nobody really knows what's behind the door, but it has one of those digital locks where you have to type in a four digit number. I never thought about it much because I was always busy doing rounds or marking papers... that has to be it."

They were both silent for a moment, taking in the new information.

"Well, we have to… we have nothing else to go on."

David looked a little worried when Mary Margaret said 'we'. He didn't want to get her into this, where she could get hurt. But he wouldn't be able to do this alone, and she was the only one he knew would never get in the way of trying to find Emma. She was the only one he could trust. He nodded slowly, trying to think of a plan that would enable them to observe the strange door without looking suspicious. The plan started forming in his mind.

"I'll have to start volunteering at the hospital again, and try and keep a watch out on that door," Mary Margaret said, surprising David that she had solved the problem before he did, "I suppose you can check it when you go for your check up, or you can say you need to see the security tapes for an investigation… don't say this one though, we don't want anyone getting on to us. Regina's spies are everywhere."

David was surprised, but in a good way. He had never really seen Mary Margaret, a schoolteacher, being one adept in covert situations. He gazed at her with admiration as she continued mulling over possible ways to observe the mysterious door. He looked at the way her brow furrowed as she encountered a problem, or the way she turned the ring on her finger over and over. He looked at the way her green eyes sparkled in excitement, and how red her lips were…

He then continued to mentally kick himself and he caught the images running through his mind, _I have a wife for God sake! Pull yourself together David!_ He thought, painfully tearing his eyes away from Mary Margaret, who was still lost in her own world.

Mary Margaret saw a slight blush on David's cheeks, and she wondered for a second why, but before she could ask sudden memories of the night at the Toll Bridge filled her mind. She remembered the smell of the forest and the river as David told her that he remembered who he was, and that he had to do the right thing, and stay with his wife. Suddenly tears threatened to break out and she felt a deep pain inside of her. It felt like her heart just shattered into a million pieces, then stuck back together again with bad tape. She hadn't really thought about that night since Emma disappeared, and it puzzled her why it was suddenly coming back now of all times. She realised that the only reason she could even stand in the same room as him and not break down was because she had to find Emma, but she just couldn't take this right now.

She needed to get out, and away from David for a while. Without warning she suddenly got up, mumbled an excuse and rushed out of the station, leaving behind a shocked and confused Deputy who just stared after her, frozen in his seat. Just as he was about to turn back to some paperwork Sydney had left him he heard a desperate yell from outside.

He jumped out of his seat, rushing to the door Mary Margaret had just left through and he saw her. There was a man behind her with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other covering her mouth, muffling her scream as he dragged her backwards to a dark alley. The man wore a think black scarf around his lower face, and a strange looking top hat that covered his eyes, completely hiding his identity. David bolted after them both, a strong sense of foreboding and anger pulsing through his veins as his eyes connected with Mary Margaret's and he saw fear in them. They disappeared behind the corner but, not even seconds after David stood right where he had seen them disappear, while panic rose in his throat. Nobody was there. Nobody was in the grim alleyway where he had just seen them enter.

Mary Margaret was gone.

**Yeah, you didn't get to find out what the hell Rumple is doing. Sorry about that. BUY HEY MARY MARGARET JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY A SUSPICIOUS MAN WITH A HAT. Bet you can't guess that one *The whole world melts due to the immense use of sarcasm* I really will try to get the new chapter up soon, I'm in the mood haha. Thanks for all the reviews so far LOVE YOU ALL aaaaand please review :3**

_-Bridey_


	9. Gold's Rule

**Again just don't listen to me if i say it will be updated soon. I'm lying. Even when i dont think i am at the time, i am. I just wanna kinda clear a few things up just in case. Emma is in a new room because she didn't want to be near Snow and Charming too much (her emotional walls and everything) and i've made it so she kinda got used to calling them Snow and James because i think you would all get annoyed if i kept almost writing Mary Margaret or David and then having Emma correct herself. Mary Margaret in storybrooke isnt really mad at David right now because of the whole Emma thing, but maybe later a few things might spring up... eh we shall see. And for this chapter, the italics are memories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?" The high voice said with another blood chilling laugh. It removed its hand from her mouth, prompting her to speak. In the moments it took Emma to remember how to speak, she decided there was no reason to tell this _thing _her name. She didn't know this world that well, but she knew there was supposed to be magic. Who knows what could happen.

"Who are you?" She asked steely, hiding her fear, though she was overly conscious of the scaly hand gripping her wrist. She heard it mutter in amused disappointment.

"Why must you ask? Don't you recognise your dear old pawnbroker of Storybrooke Emma?"

Emma gasped unintentionally, shock causing her to sway in the dim light. Slowly she turned around, the scaly hand still holding her close to the bars. She peered into the dark cell and saw the face of one of the first people she had seen in Storybrooke.

"Gold?"

"Why yes! Though here I'm known by a different name, but we don't want to confuse the precious Saviour now, do we?" He said, his other hand up near his face as his fingers curled. Emma could barely comprehend what was happening.

"How do you remember Gold? Why am I here?"

"Dearie, I don't _remember_. I see it. It is written in the future just as your future is written here. This is your future dearie. This… is your home. As for why you're here… why do you think you're called the _Saviour_?" His laugh echoed through the cave again.

"This isn't my home Gold! The _real world _is my home! I've been there all my life, I like my life there."

"Oh I think your lying there, dearie… from what I have seen your life has been quite… _tricky. _But sadly it was the only way your parents could save you. Wouldn't you like to live in a world of happy endings and true love? You could have your happy ever after…"

Emma stared at the scaly green man. _So he knows who my parents are… _Memories filled her mind of the breakfast she had with Snow and James the morning before she moved to her dusty servants room.

"I don't want a happy ever after, I want my son." Emma whispered deadly. Gold or whatever his name is was getting on her nerves, and it really didn't help that he was still holding her to the bars. She really wanted to punch him, but the memories of those she loved forced into her mind by Gold talking about Happy Ever Afters prevented her.

"So _Gold, _what is your name here? What's _your _fairy tale?"

"Well, I'd be the one and only Rumplestiltskin! I don't see everything in the future dearie, but I cant say I'm not amused that your boy hasn't guessed who I am yet, with all the deals and such." He giggled hysterically, releasing some pressure on the grip he had on Emma and completely ignoring her second question. She didn't really know the story of Rumplestiltskin, but she didn't need to, the guy was still a creep. She was about to rip her self away from him, finding she had wasted enough time.

"Oh I wouldn't do that dearie." The suddenly deeper voice said, the words shaped by the mouth of the beast in front of her as his eyes bore into hers, the coldness filling her whole mind.

"Oh-ho, who has come to join us? It wouldn't be the precious Queen now would it?" He said, still staring directly at Emma but directing his words to somebody behind her. She heard a shuffling and knew Gold was right, as much as she wished he wasn't.

"Emma… back away from the cell." Snow said, stepping cautiously closer. Emma glanced down, about to tell her that she couldn't because of the grip Gold had on her arm, but his hand was gone. He had retreated back inside the cell, his laugh stinging Emma's ears. She stumbled backwards; avoiding Snow's eyes as they glittered with confusion, and after a second, worry. Before Emma could protest, Snow ran gracefully towards her, grabbing her shoulders tightly to hold her up.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

She just shook her head tiredly, the memory of the recent breakfast filling her mind…

_(Flashback)_

_The sun shone brightly through the castle's windows, lighting up the great room and bringing warmth to the shivering Emma who was seated at a giant table. Snow had insisted she join her and her husband for breakfast, saying with a laugh "What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" She had accepted awkwardly, not wanting to offend the person who had basically saved her life… not to mention she was her best friend in another life. _

_She hated that when she gazed upon the face so familiar to her she saw a completely different person. It was the same face, but not the same person. Maybe it was the look in her eyes, so bold and outgoing, that threw Emma off. Mary Margaret had seemed so shy and quite often scared, and this person facing her eating toast and strawberry jam was Mary Margaret, but also everything she wasn't. Emma visibly drooped at the thought of her best friend being so close yet so far away, and Snow's keen eyes didn't miss it. _

_"So Emma, where's your family? Where are you from?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood._

_Emma's neck cracked from the speed she raised her head and the look on her face made Snow wish she hadn't asked such a personal question. But she had to know, this person just looked so familiar to her that she could barely stop herself from bursting out with questions. As Emma rubbed her neck she glanced at the man who was her father on the right hand side of Snow. _

_He had stoped chewing his breakfast, not wanting to miss a word on the answer. She realised that she had left the question hanging longer then she thought and stared down at her breakfast, which was a suddenly unappetizing piece of buttered toast and hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top. That was one thing that hadn't changed. She mentally prepared herself to give the answer as truthfully as she could, without telling them who she really wa-  
_

___(Flashback End)_

"Emma! Are you okay?" Snow shouted, dragging Emma out of her memories and forcing to her come back to reality. _Well as far as reality can go here… _

"Y-yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Snow paused, a glint of suspicion lighting her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Emma stepped back slightly, suddenly realising how bad the situation looked. She was about to try and explain to her before she was cut off. _I've been cut off a lot lately…_ she scowled.

"Oh dearie don't worry about her, she just got lost. And as you know, people who are lost tend to find their way to me."

Snow glared at him, the boldness in which Emma barely saw in Mary Margaret standing out like fire. Unlike Emma, Snow knew that Rumplestiltskin always had an ulterior motive; he always had a reason for everything he did.

"Why are you interested in Emma?" She asked, getting right to the point.

"Well, I'm not necessarily interested in her… more her future." He said with a mocking sneer, making Emma wish she could run off, but Snow didn't even flinch. Emma stared at the woman, completely loosing herself in her memories yet again…

_(flashback)_

_"Well… uh I never really knew who my parents were until… recently. They um don't even know I'm their daughter yet…"_

_ Snow almost choked on her food, and yet still somehow made it graceful, as graceful as choking can be at least. She quickly regained her composure and readied herself to ask another question._

_ "So whom did you grow up with? Did you live in an orphanage?"_

_ "Uh I kind of lived in an orphanage… for a while. I wanted to find out who my parents were so I left as soon as I could. I found them, even though I didn't realise it at first. My kid Henry actually helped me a lot, and when we," _Actually just me, _she said mentally, "found out they were my parents were we kind of just… stayed near them." She answered, her eyes constantly flicking between the two people and her breakfast. _

_ "You have a child? Where is he?" Snow asked, strangely happy that this woman she just met had a child. _

_ "He's… with a friend." She answered, knowing full well that Regina was no friend. Snow nodded slowly, letting the knowledge sink in. James just stared at his giant breakfast, doing the exact same thing that his wife was doing. _

_ "Why haven't you told them?" James asked after a long silence._

_Emma stayed quiet, and so did the room, so much that the cries of distant sword practise could be heard. _

_ "I-I don't know." Emma finally stuttered._

_(flashback end)_

Thundering footsteps echoed through the cave walls disrupting Emma's thoughts again. A distant shout called out Snow's name and a torch could be seen in the distance. The shouts came closer and closer until finally King James stood in the entrance of the cave, completely alone.

"What are you doing here? Doc said you just took off dow-" Charming froze when he saw Emma, startled. The shock quickly melted away into anger and he ran at her sword drawn and ready to kill. He backed Emma up against the wall, much to both Emma's and Snow's protests.

"Why are you here? Who are you really?" He shouted, knowing his wife would never come down to see _him _unless somebody had dragged her here, or even tricked her.

A cackle broke the air.

"Oh look who it is! Prince Charming! I wouldn't kill her if I was you." He let out with another laugh.

"Quiet Rumplestiltskin, you're a prisoner, this doesn't concern yo-"

"Oh but it does dearie, it concerns all of us. It concerns the whole kingdom."

James hesitated.

"What do you mean the whole kingdom? What is her importance to you?" He asked, the whole time still glaring at Emma.

"Well compared to her importance to you, I suppose she has none to myself."

This time Charming did look at the dim-lit cell containing the most feared man in the forest, the confusion written on his face copied on his wife, with only shock and apprehension on Emma's. She knew what was coming. The words that exited the Dark One's mouth were ones that Emma had refused to say at all, the ones that she couldn't bare to look them in the face and tell them, the ones telling them who she really was.

"Dearie, put down your sword, you don't want to be killing your own daughter now do you?"

**Well... Rumple didnt really have a plan but he saw it coming and played it to his advantage i suppose. And sorry for anyone who thought that Rumple had no idea who Emma was, i just thought of it this way and i kinda wanted it to happen. So yes. IT WAS THE BIG REVEALY THING i dunno you choose if it was big or not. Ewwhhh i dont know how im going to start the next chapter in FTL... any ideas? Like who's POV or reactions i dunno. Thanks for all your support I LOVE YOU ALL aaaaand please review :3 (OH MY GOD THIS HAS LIKE A 900 MORE WORDS THEN USUAL) AND CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU GET THOSE LINE THINGY'S TO SEPARATE TEXT!**

_-Bridey_


End file.
